


Immoral Allegation

by Widgewrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daichi and Suga are getting married, I AM SORRY, M/M, Oikawa is kind of promiscuous, Slow Burn, daisuga - Freeform, i don't know how to tag, iwaoi - Freeform, more tags to be added later?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widgewrites/pseuds/Widgewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~ON HIATUS~</p><p>The afterglow was the part of sex that people lived for. Nestling into the arms of their lover as the smell of sex permeated their senses. The light-headed, fuzzy feeling that came with the after-sex high. Listening to their partner's heartbeat as sleep threatened to take them. It was addictive to some people.</p><p>The afterglow had died for Oikawa Tooru long ago.</p><p>----</p><p>Oikawa is a no-strings-attached kind of guy. He shies away from any commitment that isn't tied to his job. </p><p>When his best friend announces he's getting married, Oikawa gets the role of best man. As much as he doesn't want to have anything to do with planning a wedding, he isn't the type to let people down.  </p><p>Speaking of let-downs, Oikawa finds himself chasing the tail of a guy who wants nothing to do with him. </p><p>With a wedding to help plan, and full-time job to work, all he wants is for this Iwaizumi guy to sleep with him already. Is that really too much to ask?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immoral Allegation

**Author's Note:**

> So, I came up with this idea while I was working thew other day, and I kind of ran with it. And I mean, sprinted. I have never once planned out a fic the way I have planned out this one. I have every detail planned, what scenes will go in what chapter, what professions for most of the Haikyu!! cast will be, everything. And I have been sending this to every friend I can think of to get them to read it so it will be PERFECT for you guys! 
> 
> I really hope you like it, and don't hate me too much for how I portray Oikawa! He will get better as time goes on, I promise!

The afterglow was the part of sex that people lived for. Nestling into the arms of their lover as the smell of sex permeated their senses. The light-headed, fuzzy feeling that came with the after-sex high. Listening to their partner's heartbeat as sleep threatened to take them. It was addictive to some people.

The afterglow had died for Oikawa Tooru long ago.

“Oikawa-san?” A feminine voice broke him free of his thoughts. His chocolate gaze shifted to the figure next to him, an attractive girl who held the thin sheets of the bed against her naked form. 

_Shit. What was her name again?_ Oikawa searched his memory for the name he had been given mere hours before. When he came up empty handed, he settled for his fall-back. Pet names. 

“I'm sorry, sweetie, I was just zoning out. What’s up?” His gaze drifted from her to the clock on the bedside table. Yikes, he had spend a lot more time here than he had wanted to. With a grunt he pulled himself into a sitting position, twisting his body so his feet touched the floor.

“Um, I was just…” Her teeth scraped at her plump lower lip as her eyes avoided meeting his. “I was wondering if we could do this again sometime?”

A chuckle escaped his lips before he could catch it. Oh what a naive little flower. “I'm sorry sweetheart, but I don't sleep with the same person twice.” He says airily, grabbing his pants and boxers off the floor. He could almost see the despair on her face, and he ignored the slight twinge of regret that stabbed at his heart. He just hoped she wasn't a crier, or else this would be messy.

“But-” Her eyes widened as a click sounded from the front door. Panic overtook her expression as she practically flew off the bed to grab her clothes. Oikawa just arched a brow at her behavior.

“Expecting company?” Oikawa inquired as he slipped his legs into his jeans. 

“You have to get dressed. Now. You have to,” her breath hitched as she heard footsteps walking down the hall, “you have to hide! Now!” She hissed at him.

The pieces of the puzzle were fitting together nicely in Oikawa's brain. She was married. And the footsteps outside the door was presumably her husband. Yet Oikawa made no effort to hide upon her request, which caused tears to well in her eyes as she slipped a t-shirt over her head. Served her right, in Oikawa’s opinion. She came on to him in the first place.

The door opened to reveal a man in a fitted grey suit. His eyes practically bulged out of his head as he took in the scene before him. Various emotions flashed through his eyes. Pain, anger, sadness. All of them directed at the woman who started sobbing into her hands.

“Miyuki? What…?” The man's gaze slid to Tooru and widened even more. Tooru couldn't help the smirk that spread on his lips.

“Toushi? Are you serious?” Oikawa held a hand up to his mouth as hysterical laughter bubbled up in his throat. “ _This_ is the wife you were telling me about? Oh my god.”

“What's going on?” The woman, Miyuki, demanded through her tears. Sadness in her voice was replaced with confusion directed at her husband and Oikawa. The events unfolding made Oikawa want to cackle, but he held it in. Instead, his gaze 

“Oh, he didn't tell you? Toushi and I hooked up last week.” Oikawa snickered at the shock plastered on the woman's face. Priceless. “You were right though Toushi, she does have a weird orgasm face. But hey, a lay is a lay, am I right?” Oikawa finished buttoning up his shirt, smirking at the horror and confusion that masked both of their expressions. This was a story he would be bragging about. “Anyway, I have dinner reservations with a friend so I really must be off. You two have a lovely night. Toodles.” Oikawa slipped his dress shoes on, giving a small wave and a cheeky grin before he was out the door, down the hallway, and out of the house. Once the front door closed behind him, he heard the beginning of the screaming match between the couple he had just left behind. Suga was going to love this story.

 

In hindsight, maybe telling Suga the story of his most recent sexcapade was not his brightest idea. As he prattled on the details of his encounter with the married couple to his long-term friend, Sugawara Koushi, he could read the horror in Suga’s eyes.

“ _Tooru_ ,” Suga breathed out in shock, “I can't even… What?”

_Oh boy, here it comes._

“I don't think I left out any details, Suga. I was pretty specific.” Oikawa examined his nails, avoiding direct eye contact on purpose. He knew there was only disappointment in those light brown eyes.

“How did you not know she was _married_?!” Suga asked, incredulous.

“I didn't ask.” Oikawa shrugged, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “I figured it out before he came home, though.” 

“...When?” Suga held his breath as he awaited the answer, and Tooru spared a glance at him. There was a hint of hope swimming in the eyes of his best friend, which made uttering the next sentence a little more difficult than it should have been.

“At the front door of her house.” Oikawa admitted with a nervous chuckle, sticking his tongue out a little to appear innocent. 

Suga heaved a long sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he shook his head in disappointment. The action reminded Oikawa very much of his parents back in high school--

Oikawa stopped that train of thought before it had time to crash. He didn't need a reminder of his past during dinner with the one friend who went through it with him. 

Tooru found himself dazing off as soon as Suga started in on another of his “mom rants,” as Tooru dubbed them. His glazed eyes scanned Suga’s face briefly, not paying attention to the words being spewed at him. Suga had always been a pretty boy, since the day they met in high school. His rounded cheeks had thinned out over the years, but were still round enough to give him a youthful look. His light brown eyes had always been framed by long, inky lashes that fluttered against his cheeks every time he blinked. Suga’s grey hair held an illustrious shine, like a rare mineral that Oikawa couldn't name.

Tooru poked at his salad as he waited for Suga to stop giving him the “mom” look. He had stopped talking and was clearly awaiting an answer. His mind raced as he tried to think of something, _anything_ , to get Suga’s mind off of what Oikawa had told him. It had been stupid to even think that Suga would have found it as funny as he did. Suga was all about commitment and loyalty.

“So, uh, you said we had something to talk about. That's why we are having dinner. At this expensive restaurant. And for some reason you're paying for me.” Oikawa raised an eyebrow at his friend, who suddenly looked very anxious. “What are you buttering me up for? I swear if you're trying to set me up with one of Daichi’s friends _again_ -”

“That was one time! I thought you and Kuroo would have gotten along well!” Suga shook his head, folding his hands in front of himself and placing them on the table. “But no matter, that isn't why I called you here.”

Suga cleared his throat, nervousness evident in his gaze. He chewed on his lower lip as he searched for the right words to convey to Oikawa. “You know that Daichi and I have been together for awhile.”

“Duh,” Oikawa rolled his eyes. “since our freshman year of college. Seven years and counting.” Oikawa paused for a second to make sure he did his math right. “Yeah. Seven years.”

“Anyway,” Suga’s expression softened into something warm and gooey and utterly disgusting to look at. Oikawa almost looked away to gag. “Daichi proposed to me. Last night.” His smile broadened as he held up his left hand, and perched on his ring finger was a beautiful silver band. 

Oikawa forced a smile on his face at his friend's obvious joy. He felt a pang in his chest but he ignored it for now. “That's great! Congratulations Suga!” Oikawa perked up as an idea struck. “I'm gonna buy us drinks! We need to celebrate! What do you want? Just kidding, I know what you want. A Lemon Drop, right?”

“There's more, you know.” Suga raised an amused eyebrow at his best friends antics. Sometimes he swore Oikawa was still a teenager with the way he acted. “A humble request, from your best friend.”

Oikawa eyed Suga suspiciously, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest. He waved his hand in a small circle, signaling for Suga to go on.

“Well, Daichi and I talked and,” he paused as he took a small breath, “we want you to be my Best Man.” Suga’s smile could be considered nothing but radiant at the proposition. Oikawa, on the other hand, felt his blood run cold. His heart practically sank into the pit of his stomach, any appetite he had was now gone.

Silence stretched between them. Suga's smile slowly falling as the seconds ticked by. Soon, Suga’s smile turned sad. “You… You don't want to, do you?” His voice gave away his disappointment, and it caused Oikawa’s chest to tighten considerably. 

_No! Not even a little!_ Oikawa’s mind screamed. He hated weddings, and the fact that he would have to be active in one made his skin crawl uncomfortably. But this was his best friend, the guy who stuck with him through some of the hardest years of Oikawa’s life. If he said no to this, he would never forgive himself.

“Of course I want to do it, Suga! I was just… surprised! I expected you to ask Asahi!” Oikawa’s forced grin hurt his cheeks, but he had to try to muster something other than the sinking feeling that was causing his palms to sweat uncomfortably. 

“Asahi? As a best man? Tooru, he isn't nearly as outgoing as you. He is a great friend but Daichi and I decided together that it had to be you. Well, and Kuroo.” Suga shook his head a little at the mention of the black haired prankster. “You two may have your… Flaws, but you two are our best bet to making sure this ceremony goes as perfectly as Daichi and I imagine!”

“You uh… Have a lot of faith in me.” Tooru finds himself gripping his knees below the table, damp palms soaking the denim of his jeans. 

“Of course I do.” Suga’s smile was affectionate and warm. “I've been with you for twelve years, Tooru. I know what you're capable of.” 

Oikawa barely managed a smile, quickly shoving salad in his mouth so he could avoid having to respond. His mind was going a million miles a minute with all kinds of dread-filled thoughts. Here he was, a man who didn't believe in commitment, being roped into being active in a wedding. Nothing but disaster could come from this, but Tooru wasn't about to crush his best friends dreams. 

 

Tooru let out a sigh of relief as he entered the taxi, waving to Suga as the car drove away. The rest of the dinner had been nothing but wedding talk, and Oikawa was definitely glad to be away from it. Not that he wasn't happy for his friend; Suga deserved this kind of happiness and so much more. Oikawa just didn't want to be involved in it. Weddings were _not_ his forte.

After asking the driver if he could roll a window down, Oikawa let the brisk November air whip into the back of the car, causing a few hairs to fly out of the perfectly sculpted formation he usually styled it in. His eyes followed every street light as it appeared then disappeared from his view, the splotches in his vision a welcome distraction.

Oikawa sighed through his nose,reflecting on his dinner with Suga. _Best man, huh?_ Oikawa felt discontented over the entire thing, and it hadn’t even started yet. The pads of his fingers rubbed his closed eyes, hoping to ease some of the ache that was beginning to form behind his corneas. _I need a drink._

As soon as wedding plans had been discussed, Oikawa had steeled his resolve to go to the bar near his apartment. It was a cozy little joint where local businessmen went to drink a few beers to relieve the stress of the day. And much to Oikawa’s pleasure, they served some of the best mixed drinks he had ever had the pleasure of drinking. Potent, with little to no alcoholic burn. Considering Oikawa hated the taste of alcohol but loved getting drunk, it was the best place for him to unwind.

Oikawa perked up the instant he saw the lightly worn down sign, the taxi slowing to a smooth stop in front of the brick building. Oikawa put on a charming smile, thanking the taxi driver as he passed him a few large bills and told him to keep the change. He stepped out of the cab, inhaling the smell of dried leaves and stale cigarette smoke.

His gaze was brought up to the sign, the classic looking font reading: “The Burrowing Owl.” A Great Horned Owl was painted next to the font, perched on the rim of a beer mug. Despite its cheesiness, it was well-painted. The owner painted it himself, if Oikawa recalled correctly. 

Oikawa strolled into the bar, the familiar dim lighting and smell of pine a welcome relief after the day he had. It was time to unwind, like the others perched on bar stools and lounging in booths around the bar. 

One particular patron snagged his attention, his eyes scanning the muscular back facing him. Either the guy didn’t understand shirt sizing, or he was so ripped that any shirt he got happened to hug the muscles of his shoulders in such a flattering way. A smirk made its way onto Oikawa’s lips. Maybe his day wasn’t all bad. 

Putting on his most charming smile, Oikawa strutted up to the bar with every ounce of confidence he possessed. He gracefully slid onto the stool next to the mystery man, sliding his jacket off his shoulders to drape it over the back of the stool. He side-eyed mystery man’s choice in beverage curiously. _Whiskey on the rocks. Impressive, as well as pretty hot._

“Keiji! Be a dear and get me my usual, and another whiskey for this charming guy.” Oikawa hiked his thumb in the direction of the guy to his left. The black-haired beauty of a bartender nodded in his direction, busying himself with making the two drinks. Oikawa smirked, finally allowing himself to actually see if the man he sat next to had a face that was attractive as the muscles he was sporting. 

Oikawa was not disappointed. His face was angular, cheekbones sharp and elegant. His dark brown hair was a little haphazard, but it gave him kind of a ruffled post-sex look that was promising. Oikawa’s lips curled in delight at the idea of how good it would look once he got done with the man. His lips were on the thin side, but Oikawa assumed it was because the man had them drawn into a tight frown. His sharp dark green eyes regarded Oikawa with scepticism. 

Oikawa rested his elbow on the bartop, pressing his cheek in the palm of his hand. He angled his body towards the man, posture relaxed and open. He was practically oozing confidence. In a matter of minutes he would have this man hung on his every word, practically begging to fuck. 

“Oikawa Tooru, nice to meet you.” Oikawa offered his other hand to the man, who eyed him warily. That just wouldn’t do. 

The man paused, regarding Oikawa’s extended hand with speculation. Finally, he reached out and grasped Oikawa’s hand in a firm handshake. The strength in those large hands caused Oikawa to nearly shudder in anticipation. He got a pleasant eye-full of the guns this guy was packing, and he was more than pleased at the idea of them pinning him to a mattress. 

“Iwaizumi Hajime. Likewise.” The man - Iwaizumi - mumbled, and the sound was velvety smooth. Oikawa could almost imagine how good it would sound whispering his name in reverence as their slick bodies writhed together in ecstasy. Oikawa would definitely make this one beg. Plea’s escaping Iwaizumi’s lips would be a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to hear.

Oikawa mulled over ways to get this man to open up to him a little. He needed Iwaizumi to drop his guard. 

He could try for the sultry approach; all hooded gazes and smooth whispers. Based off of how Iwaizumi carried himself though, Oikawa didn’t think sweet words would work. If anything it might make him more cautious.

He could try for the touchy approach; a caress of his shoulder or subtly sliding a hand down his thigh. Though Oikawa kind of speculated he would end up with a black eye, and that wasn’t exactly what he needed tonight.

None of these sounded like they would work on someone as obviously cautious as Iwaizumi. He needed a more subtle approach. Something friendly and casual that could get Iwaizumi to relax.

 _Iwaizumi is a bit of a mouthful. Jumping straight into “Hajime” would probably scare him off._ A lightbulb practically went off in Oikawa’s head. A nickname would be a perfect ice breaker! _I’m a genius._

Oikawa put on a friendly face, leaning most of his weight on the bartop and his elbow. “Nice to meet you, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa chirped, his smile friendly with a hint of flirtation.

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at Oikawa, his glass of whiskey paused at his lips. Oikawa’s gaze followed a few stray drops of amber liquid as they slid down Iwaizumi’s chin. He wasn’t sure if he found the reaction amusing, or a little gross. Maybe a mix of both. 

“Iwa-chan?” Iwaizumi put his now-empty glass on the coaster he was provided, an inquisitive eyebrow raised Oikawa’s direction. Obviously he wasn’t very fond of the nickname.

“I thought it suited you.” Oikawa gave a nonchalant shrug and a wink. “Iwaizumi doesn’t flow quite the way I want, and well, I just met you. Using your first name is a little rude, don’t you think?” Oikawa leaned a little closer to Iwaizumi, smiling sweetly at him. He took notice of the way the other man seemed to lean away from him, which Oikawa found curious. 

“Um, okay.” Iwaizumi rubbed at the back of his neck, looking anywhere but at Oikawa. A smirk threatened to replace the friendly smile Oikawa had plastered on his face, but he held it back with great effort. The nervousness Oikawa was reading in Iwaizumi’s body language was a good sign.

Keiji chose this moment to slide their drinks in front of them, his onyx gaze shifting between the two curiously. Normally Oikawa didn’t pick up potential partners at this place, so this behaviour must have come across as a little weird to Keiji. Normally Oikawa just chatted with the bartenders, had a couple drinks, then enjoyed a leisurely stroll home. 

“Thank you, Keiji!” Oikawa turned his full attention to Keiji, gratitude evident in his voice. 

“It’s no problem, Oikawa-san.” Keiji gave a quick bow, moving on to the next customer. 

Oikawa waved as Keiji left, turning his attention back to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi was staring at him curiously, which only seemed to amuse Oikawa.

“I take it you’re a regular here?” Iwaizumi asked, delighting Oikawa with the fact that he initiated conversation. If Oikawa didn’t have any couth he would have let out a small “whoop” of victory, complete with a small fist pump.

Instead, Oikawa opted for a smug smile and a haughty flip of his hair. “But of course!” Oikawa boasted. “I live really close to here, and this place has the best mixed drinks!” Oikawa gestured to his vibrant cocktail. “A couple of these bad boys and, well,” Oikawa passed Iwaizumi a suggestive look, “you really _loosen up_.” Oikawa purred.

Iwaizumi nearly choked on his drink, coughing as the liquid burned his throat. Oikawa was mildly startled by the reaction, but composed himself well enough. “Iwa-chan, careful.” Oikawa reached out, rubbing small circles between his shoulder blades. This action caused Iwaizumi to tense up almost immediately.

“Oikawa…” Iwaizumi’s voice came out tense, his hand clenching around the glass in his hand. His green eyes were unreadable as they turned to Oikawa, who quickly retracted his hand as if it had been burned. Iwaizumi took a deep breath, his hand loosening around the glass.

“I think you might have the wrong idea, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi sighed heavily, rubbing a couple fingers in circles on his temple. “I’m not interested in whatever,” he gestured at Oikawa, “ _this_ is. I just came here to have a couple drinks, and return home.”

“Whatever do you mean, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa tilted his head, feigning innocence. Inwardly, Oikawa was confused. How had his advances not worked? Usually after just saying “hi,” most people were putty in his hands. 

Iwaizumi looked annoyed “You know what I mean.” He snapped, downing his whiskey in a few gulps and an audible gasp afterwards. “Look, I’m straight. I’m flattered, but I am not interested.”

Oikawa quirked a brow, a playful smirk eclipsing the innocence he had faked just seconds before. “Being ‘straight,’” Oikawa air quoted, “hasn’t stopped anyone before, Iwa-chan. I’m sure after a few minutes I can show you how fun it is to bat for the other team.”

Iwaizumi scoffs at that statement. He stands, pulling his wallet out of the back pocket of his jeans. Oikawa just watches in mild interest as he tosses a couple bills on the counter and grabs his jacket. A feeling of victory washes over him, and he makes a move to grab his discarded jacket as well. 

“Thanks for the drink. Have a good night.” And with that, Iwaizumi was out the door, leaving Oikawa to stare after him with wide eyes. 

Oikawa shook his head, sipping at his drink that he had previously left untouched. “Well, okay.” It wasn’t often that Oikawa got turned down so straightforwardly, so he was admittedly a little put-off. Iwaizumi wouldn’t have been the first, or the last straight man he had led to bed. This was just a loss he would have to get over. _What a shame. That body would have felt great against mine._

**Author's Note:**

> It's been almost a year since I planned out this fic and then promptly dropped him and never picked him back up.
> 
> As of this summer (2017) I will be reworking this story! I hope you guys stay tuned!


End file.
